


Sweets for the Sweet

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Phantom in the Twilight (anime)
Genre: Cafe Forbidden, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Literature, Romance, fan fiction, food themed, luke is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: Luke is cooking up something sweet to win the heart of his latest lady crush.





	Sweets for the Sweet

_In a medium-sized glass bowl, whisk together sweetened condensed milk, sour cream, lime juice, and lime zest until well blended._ The dry ingredients quickly mixed together in a velvety smooth filling with only a few strokes. The tangy scent of fresh limes and sweet vanilla from the milk float through the air. With steady hands that only experience as a chef provides, the creamy light green mixture easily flowed into the freshly baked graham cracker crush that Luke had removed from the oven earlier. His emerald green eyes sparkled with intense concentration over his actions, determined to make this the most delicious key lime pie ever. Having concocted many scrumptious dishes in his long career as head chef of Cafe Forbidden, this pie was not one of the dishes normally featured on the menu or requested very often. The sole cause of his reason for baking this dish was for (y/n).

(y/n)(l/n), the shy (h/c) haired girl had first entered the Cafe three weeks ago and had quickly enchanted the silver haired Umbra with her twinkling smile. Her frequent enjoyment of his cooking only emboldened his self confidence, leading him to serve her directly in an attempt to familiarize himself with the lady. Alas, she was extremely shy. His frequent presence at her table flustered the girl to no end. (y/n)'s cheeks would blush scarlet red and any words she said were spoken in such low mumbles that he had to partially active his Umbra-given hearing to understand. 

One little fact he did manage to gleam was that she loved Key Lime Pie, but was having an extremely hard time finding a restaurant that served the sweet dessert after she had moving to London from the US. With a little assistance from Wayne's helpful abilities on the internet, a recipe that closely mimicked the taste that she so hesitantly described to him was quickly located. Now, the self-proclaimed master chef was working in the kitchen three hours earlier than his normal start time and was attempting to craft the most delicious pie the (y/n) had ever tasted. Hopefully with the help of her favorite dessert, he could convince the shy girl to accompany him on a date this coming Saturday night. 

With a sharp ding, the timer next to the oven announced that it was time to take the pie out of the oven. Slipping on a pair of protective mitts, he removed the hot lime creation from the oven and placed on the counter to cool. The crust a perfectly golden brown and the creamy filling a beautiful light green. When topped with the fresh whipped cream that was in the fridge, the dessert would be a delicious masterpiece if he did say so himself. Exhaling a dreamy sigh, he could already envision the delighted smile that would spread across her face when he approached her table. He couldn't wait.

~~~~~

"Your usual table ma'am?" 

"Yes, please. Thank you Toryu." The ever-formal jianshi waiter of Cafe Forbidden guided you through the crowed atmosphere of tables to a lone little chair and table overlooking the street. With notepad and pen in hand, he jotted down your order of (fav drink) and departed with a elegant bow to the kitchen. Casting a look around the room for the other staff members, you quickly found your other friends busy with their duties. Behind the bar, Vlad was carefully brewing the specially crafted teas that were so popular among Forbidden's patrons while Wayne and Ton were delivering the orders of the patrons to the various tables. Toryu had returned from the kitchen and was now ringing up a rumpled male customer at the register, face still as stoic as ever even in the presence of a customer.  

The only one missing was your favorite, Luke. To say you had a crush on the silver-haired umbra was an understatement. You adored his cocky sense of humor, the way he could always smile even on a bad day, and the way that he treated every word you said like gold, listening attentively to your every muttered word with sparkling emerald eyes. If only your tongue wouldn't turn to lead every time he smiled at you would be nice. The way you stumbled and tripped over words like a two year old in his presence was embarrassing. You were sure that you sounded like an idiot, so why did he keep coming back?

"(y/n)?"

You nearly jumped out of your chair. Startled by the owner of the voice who had just occupied your thoughts. Your order of (fav drink) was held in one hand with two dessert saucers while the other bore a large round pie dish, tips of whipped cream mounds just peaking over the rim of the dish.

"Oh, L-Luke. But I d-didn't or-order a pie."

"It's a surprise!" He winked, carefully sliding into the chair across from you and placing the items on the table. The glass of (fav drink) was (steaming hot/pleasantly chilled), tiny droplets of condensation dripping down the glass. The pie was an absolute masterpiece. A beautifully golden brown graham cracker crust held a creamy light green filling whose aroma hinted softly of lime. Artful starbursts crafted of whipped cream bordered the edge where the filling met the crust. 

You briefly recalled stuttering out how you loved the taste of your grandmother's key lime pie and that no ones recipe seem to replicate the taste, but you had never expected Luke to take this as some sort of challenge. His eyes sparkled with excitement and a wide grin stretched from ear to ear. "The world's best key lime pie, made just for you (y/n) by the world's sexiest chef, me," He crowed proudly, pointing a thumb at himself.  

"Y-You really made it just for me? Why?" You peered up shyly from beneath your lowered lashes. If it was possible Luke's smile grew even wider with delight. 

"Do you want to know a secret?" He whispered, leaning over the table and beckoning you forward conspiratorially. Intrigued, you leaned forward, almost nose to nose, across the small table. His eyes darted down to linger on your lips, causing your breath to hitch slightly before slowly traveled back up to meet your eyes, his gaze glimmering with desire and longing. 

"I was hoping that with the help of your favorite dessert, I could persuade the most gorgeous girl in the world to accompany me on a date this Saturday night." He whispered softly. 

You were stunned silent. Your hand, visibly shaking with nervous tremors, reached for the glass of (drink) that you eagerly gulped down. Luke just watched your flustered actions, muscular arms crossed over his chest and cocky smirk on his lips. With what almost seemed like herculean effort, you managed to speak without any hint of nerves whatsoever, "I would love to."

"Alright!" he cheers. Placing his hands around his mouth like a megaphone, he yelled out over the top of the crowd, "Hey, Vlad! She said she would go out with me! You owe me eighty pounds!"

The tall blonde vampire stationed behind the bar gave no indication of hearing, instead he chose that moment to disappear into the mirror. Luke laughed lightly before turning back around, producing a spoon and generously scooped a helping onto the utensil, motioning for you to open up as he spoon fed you the desert. 

As the creamy dessert flooded your mouth, a explosion of flavors burst upon contact. The filling was not as dense as it first appeared, whipped so light and airy that it could probably take flight on it's own. The satisfying crunch of the graham crust and the thick sweet bites of whipped cream all provided a wonderful complement to the sweet-tangy filling. Your eyes gradually slid closed in enjoyment, an image of your grandmother's hands, gnarled and wrinkled with age, vigorously stirring her own bowl of filling appeared. "Now, (y/n)," She would say, voice deep and raspy from years of smoking cigarettes, "the key secret is to always used fresh squeezed lime juice. None of that stale bottled stuff! It has to be fresh!" The tart pie was an almost exact duplicate of what you had always tasted growing up.

"So? How'd I do?" Luke blurted. His anticipation for your approval was so intense that if he had a tail, you were sure it would be wagging as rapid as lighting by now. 

Pretending to linger over the taste, you screwed up your courage and reached across the table, pulling him by his shirt collar in for a sweet kiss. Letting him taste just exactly how great a job he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> So....This has been sitting in my stash for awhile...I'm not completely happy with it but right now, it is the best I could do.
> 
> Here is the recipe that I used: [](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.momontimeout.com/best-key-lime-pie-recipe/)[www.momontimeout.com/best-key-…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.momontimeout.com/best-key-lime-pie-recipe/)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! This is also listed on my devaintart happydoo2
> 
> Phantom in the twilight and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Luke.


End file.
